The invention relates to a display device comprising a display screen, means for emitting a row of electron beams and an electron-optical system for the row of electron beams, the system comprising at least one common electrode for the row of electron beams.
Such a display device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,586.
In the known display device the electron-optical system comprises common electrodes which are suspended from and connected to conducting pins. An electron beam is associated with a vertical column of the image. Such a display device is said to be not very suitable for mass production.